


A Struggle To Muggle

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Draco still isn’t used to your world.





	A Struggle To Muggle

Never in a million years would anyone have expected Draco Malfoy to be dating a Muggle. 

A boy brought up on ideals and morals that taught him Muggles were nothing more than vermin-to be stepped on by wizards, put in their place as the inferior species.

And yet-here he was, sat on the couch with you in his arms, watching you press what he initially thought was an extremely large wand, but now knew to be the remote, the television in front of him switching channels without so much as a spell uttered from you.

It was intriguing-all the things Muggles had created using only their knowledge.

Of course-it was nothing compared to the magic he could perform. A wave of his wand, and he could produce a jet of water-free of charge. A simple charm and he’d never have to worry about going cold.

But it still fascinated him-the way you Muggles lived your lives-using inventions and contraptions to heat your food, keep yourself warm, and entertain yourself.

He found himself smiling-thinking of you walking to the fridge constantly to get a cold drink-having to switch the heating on when winter approached-a toaster for breakfast.

And without really thinking, he pressed a kiss to your cheek, grinning as his arms tightened around you.

You looked back at him with an amused smile, not sure what had brought on the sudden rush of affection, but not complaining-relaxing in his arms as you settled on a show.

“Y/N!”

You rushed out of the bathroom and jumped down the stairs, the smoke-alarm ringing as you ran into a smoke-filled kitchen.

“DRACO! WHAT DID YOU DO?” you yelled, covering your mouth with your arm and wafting the smoke away.

“I tried to make you some breakfast”, he cried, the toaster on fire as you swung the door open, standing on a chair and fanning the smoke away from the alarm.

“A little magic would be nice!” you choked, holding your breath when Draco nodded, whipping his wand out and waving it, the smoke disappearing within seconds.

The alarm died down, and a jet of water shot out of his wand, putting the fire out.

“Y’know…how about you stay away from the electricals?” you asked irritably, unable to deal with yet another life or death situation because of Draco.

He nodded, not wanting to ever get too close to burning the house down again-or almost losing his fingers in the blender.

You pulled the plug out of the socket, the burnt-out toaster sat on the floor as you grabbed the bread and eggs.

“What are you doing?”

“If you really want to make me breakfast, you’re gonna have to learn how to actually cook in the first place-and maybe without burning my house down”, you grumbled, leaning into the cupboard and grabbing the pan.

Draco smirked as he watched, getting up and walking over second later, standing right behind you.

You jumped when he wrapped his arms around you, but quickly relaxed, squirming slightly as his hot breath fanned against the back of your neck.

“As much as I’d love to learn cooking from you”, he said, kissing your neck softly, “you need to get dressed”.

You glanced down, only now realizing you’d been wearing nothing but a towel for the past few minutes.

“Can’t you just magic the clothes on?” you asked, too lazy to go all the way upstairs.

“Alright”.

With another wave of his wand, all your clothes came floating into the kitchen.

You reached out to grab them, but before you could get a grip on them, the clothes flew onto the table, your towel disappearing with them.

“Draco!” you exclaimed, seeing the glint in his eyes as he pressed his hardness against you.

You couldn’t resist, bending over and gripping the counter-top as Draco pulled his pants down, freeing his straining cock and lining himself up, before sliding in.


End file.
